


Home

by kirschtrash



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because we all need the Confession(TM), enjoy, look I had to write this there were no ifs and buts, so have this as compensation, they almost had a confession and it never happened and that made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/pseuds/kirschtrash
Summary: You feel like home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Look, all I'm gonna say is that there is a severe lack of Here U Are fluff, and I am set out on a mission to fix that issue. Here is an attempt - and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Here is my [Tumblr](https://kirschtrash.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kirschtrash) in case you wanna say hi!

“What’s home to you?”

Sheets rustle, as soft as a whisper. “Home?”

A sigh, as gentle as the morning breeze. “Yes. Home.”

A touch, as warm as sunlight. “What do you mean?”

When the silence lasted for a moment too long, Yu Yang lifted his head off of Li Huan’s bare chest, pulling away from his steady heartbeat. He looked at him carefully, a lazy smile on his lips, and asked again: “What does it mean to you? Like, what comes to your mind when you hear the word ' _home_ '?

_Home_. Li Huan let the word echo in his mind, but no answer came. If only he knew what it meant himself. What even was home? Was it four walls and a roof over his head? Was it some kind of special handshake, a friendly gesture? A sense of security, or a feeling of assurance? Or was it some strange concept created by people, just to lull everyone into blissful ignorance?

Li Huan breathed in, letting his chest rise. Whatever home was, it was something he never got the chance to savour. It was something he could see all around him, yet could never feel. It felt like that for most of his life, as if he were living through the lens of a telescope. Everything felt deceivingly close, but was always painfully far.

The first time he truly felt warmth was through _him_. Yu Yang.

_Yu Yang_ , in all of his morning glory: hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, and bare, beautiful skin against his, hidden beneath the sheets. A tuft of hair fell over his eyes - big, brown eyes, glimmering with life, with warmth. Li Huan couldn’t help but smile.

Li Huan sighed deeply, and Yu Yang sunk along with him, his weight pressing against his chest. Yu Yang had nestled his face against his neck, tracing mindless patterns against his skin, and God, nothing felt better. His warmth, his touch - every part of _him_ \- it all felt perfect. He could have frozen time right there and then, just so that moment could last forever.

But he was still waiting for his answer. Waiting.

What did home mean to him?

Li Huan stared at the ceiling, but his focus was all on Yu Yang. He basked in his warmth, the kind he had always radiated like the sun, ever since day one. Ever since the beginning.

The beginning - God, how could he forget? How confused he had been stepping into the “university life”, a bustling world that could have swallowed him whole any moment; how lost he felt, being surrounded by such lively strangers, each one of them too far away for Li Huan to connect with. He could never forget the cold in his chest, growing with every passing day - how impossible it had been back then to feel real, to feel _alive_ with everyone else.

Until one warm smile changed everything.

Li Huan smiled at the memory. _Like the first rays of sunlight breaking through grey, gloomy clouds._   Unconsciously, he traced a heart against soft skin.

What was home to him?

Was it the way he felt at ease the first time Yu Yang helped him settle at university? Was it in the way he always seemed to know what to say at the right time? Was it in the way he seemed to be the only one who understood him?  
Maybe it was in the way Yu Yang helped him step out of his shell, and experience life as something more than just the spectator. Maybe it was in the way he helped him accept himself as someone greater than just Li Huan - the awkward giant. Maybe it was in the way Yu Yang helped him love the world a little more.

And then, it hit him:

“It’s you.”

His throat tightened when the confession left his chest, more so when he felt Yu Yang stare up at him. It was a feeling of guilt he was no stranger to, the wretched kind that made him feel like a burden all his life. But he bit it back, holding Yu Yang closer than ever before. Li Huan knew he was safe with him, only him.

Swallowing, he said it again, louder: “It’s you, Yu Yang. You’re my home.”

Was he right, was he wrong - was he over the top - Li Huan didn’t know. All he knew was that when he looked at Yu Yang, he was blushing a pretty pink. All he knew was that his words made him smile warmly. All he knew was that his eyes were brimming with something that looked a lot like love, and that it was the last thing he saw before the love of his life pressed his lips against his.

 

Li Huan was glad he could find a home in Yu Yang’s heart. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're interested in seeing more Here U Are content! I really enjoyed writing this, so let's see where this ship takes us~
> 
> (Also pls recommend some web comics to read if you want to - I wanna dive deep into some good ass feels! ;u;)


End file.
